


Great Team

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Taking down vamps, weirding out Dean, they just made a great team.





	Great Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [scent of pine](https://imgur.com/Y6kyFNO).

Sam brushed snow from his coat and shook his head to get rid of whatever had landed in his hair. Eileen was doing the same, though with her hair tied back, it didn’t work as well, so she was picking out the pine needles that had gotten tangled. He picked a few out to help. They were a team, after all.

“I’m going to smell like a Christmas tree,” she complained.

“Is that bad?” he said and signed (as best as he could with gloves on anyway).

“Could be worse.” She gestured at the decapitated vampire.

“Yeah, I’ll take the scent of pine over vampire any day.” He chuckled. Gloves or no gloves, he’d butchered that.

“Let’s clean up here so we can go home and enjoy a real tree,” she said. “Also, I can teach you to sign vampire so it doesn’t look like candy.”

“That did not look like candy!” 

“Only if you’re Canadian.” She smirked. “Maybe we should make candy vampires for stocking stuffers.”

He laughed, imagining the scandalized look on Dean’s face and the confused look on Cas’.

“Perfect. We’ll pick up supplies on the way home.” 

Eileen smiled back. Yeah, they made a great team.

**Author's Note:**

> ASL key:
> 
> Vampire - https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=4862  
> Candy - https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=315


End file.
